


littles nightmares

by Pinkpixie07



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game), little nightmares
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkpixie07/pseuds/Pinkpixie07
Summary: nightmares, everyone knows what nightmares are everyone has them they're the fears that crawl into your head when your sleeping no one pays much attention to them because of all the good dreams that drive out the nightmares no one wants to think of the bad when there's the good
Kudos: 3





	littles nightmares

it was quiet inside the apartment light was climbing down a bookshelf to get to the ground he jumped down with a huff a loud band sounded when his feet touched the ground light hissed at the loud noise he leaned against the bookshelf where are they were supposed to be here 14 minutes ago he thought he signed checking the clock on the wall it read 11:14 "what's taking them so long" he said staring at the clock a boy ran into the room snapping light out of his thoughts "light thank god your here come quick" the boy said "why whats going on' he said jogging to catch up with the boy "the guys you sent out found someone lurking around the entrance he looked hurt and they tried to help him but then he grabbed jay and stuck a shard of glass to his throat" he said taking out the keys to unlock the door leading outside the two boys walked outside light walked up to one of the boys that he reached out and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention "thank goodness your here this lunatic tried to kill us" he said referring to the boy holding jay hostage light looked over at the boy studying him he had brown hair matted hair that covered his eyes sickly pale skin light couldn't exactly see his eyes because of his hair he held a shard of glass in his left hand gripping it so hard that it cut his hand the blood dripping down on jays neck "you're hurt-" light said referring to his cut hand "we can help you know you just gotta release our friend can you do that?" light asked trying not to provoke him "why are you trying to negotiate with him we should kill him!" alex the boy to lights left said light glared at him he quickly shut his mouth "go inside" light said not wanting the three boys to be out here if something were to go down "what? no what if this lunatic tries to kill you or something" jacob the boy on lights right said grabbing lights arm to get light to face him " do you really think he'd be able to kill me?, go inside. now" light said said taking a step towards the boy holding jay hostage the three boys went inside and watched through the window "my name is light whats yours" light asked the boy taking a step closer to him the boy just gripped the glass tighter hissing has it cut him deeper "well nice to meet you i guess" light said sticking his hand out the boy just stared at his hand light pulled his hand back realizing how stupid it was to try and shake his hand " i wasn't lying when i said we can help you, we have clothes beds even food" light said taking another step closer the boys head perked up at the word food "are you hungry" light asked him signing when the boy just stared at him "how about this you let jay go then we can fix your hand and get you some food dose that sound good" light asked him the boy nodded he took his hand off jays neck quickly putting the piece of glass in his pocket jay ran to light hugging him light whispered something in his ear jay quickly slipped something into lights pocket then ran inside light started to walk towards the boy making the boy take a step back light put his hands up to show he wasn't going to hurt him light stopped in front of the boy "I'm sorry for this" light said not giving the boy enough time to run before he stabbed him in the neck wth a syringe knocking him out the boy fell limp to the ground the four boys came outside and started cheering "i didn't think you could do it remind me not to get you mad" alex said patting him on the back light chuckled at the compliment "someone help me carry him inside" light said crouching down to the unconscious boy "wait you were actually serious about helping him?" alex said starting to get mad "do i look serious to you" light said looking up at him "he was going to kill me light do you not get that!" jay said grabbing light by the shoulder and pulling him up light heard a faint screeching and it was getting closer to the six boys "shh" light said trying to listen to the screeching "dont shhs me he deserves to die out here!" jay said then then the screeching started again it was a lot louder and definitely closer "great now you got a watchers attention we need to get him inside" light said the top half of the unconscious boy "no we-" "jay if you dont pick up the bottom half of him ill feed you to the watchers myself" light said starting to get agitated at jays constant arguing jay grabbed the boys legs and they lifted him up cameron the boy who brought light outside to the others held the door open for them quickly rushing everyone inside and closing the door when everyone was inside the there other boys closed all the curtains in the apartment making sure no watchers were gonna see in it jay and light laid the boy down on the dining table "the glass cut pretty deep but it should be fine but that cut on his shoulder is probably gonna need stiches" jay said "yeah he his can you go get some stitches bandages and something to clean it cameron" light said cameron nodded and left the dinning room light stared to take off the boys jacket "woah what are you doing"jacob asked him "we cant get to the cut on the shoulder with his clothes in the way" light said then threw the boys jacket to alex "what do you want me to do with this thing" alex said looking at the jacket in disgust it was dirty and stink like crazy "see if you can find out who sleeping beauty is hes probably gonna be confused when he wakes up it would be good to find out his name before then" light said taking of the sleeping boys shirt "oh my god" jay said "what happened to him" jacob said light touched the boys chest tracing the boys scars there had to be at least 15 of them "i guess i cant blame him for thinking we were gonna hurt him" jay said light examined the wound on the boys shoulder hes definitely gonna need stiches he thought "i found some bandages and stiches but i couldn't find any cleaning stuff besides this" cameron said putting the bandages and stitches on the table and holding up some whisky "we cant clean it with that right?" jacob asked "were gonna have to or his wounds might get infected who knows his shoulder might already be infected" jay said something fell out of the pocket of the jacket alex was holding and hit the ground with a loud thud "what was that" jacob asked alex he shrugged and crouched to grab what what fell he stood back up with a shard of glass a necklace and a piece of paper "that's the glass he cut his hand with" cameron said "why would he keep it" alex asked "maybe to use it as a weapon incase we attacked him" light said alex sat the shard of glass down on the table and looked at the necklace it was a locket he opened up it up and looked at the picture on the inside "looks like sleeping beauty had a girlfriend or something" he said showing the other boys the picture "could be his sister" cameron said "they look nothing alike" alex said "maybe its his friend does it really matter" jay said "wait look at the inside of the locket" light said alex turned it towards him "yeah i see what your looking at "jess" who's jess" alex said "I'm gonna guess jess is the girl in the picture" jacob said "wow he looks so different in the picture" cameron said looking at the picture then at the sleeping boy "yeah he does, but we gotta focus" jay said light grabbed a cloth and poured the whisky on it "I'm gonna need you guys to hold him down the anesthesia isn't gonna last long expacisally with the small does we gave him" light said getting ready to put the cloth on his arm "wait you guys might wanna listen to this first" alex said getting the other four boys attention "I'm sorry jess I'm really sorry i never should have brought you with me its all my fault your sick so I'm gonna get the medicine no matter what i know you dont want me to go anywhere because its dangerous but its my fault your like this so i need to fix it by the time the pills wear off i should already have the medicine again I'm sorry and i love you, love lathos" alex said "i guess this jess was really sick and he was probably gonna go to the hospital to get the medicine" cameron said "that doesn't matter right now at least we learned his name" jay said "lathos, cute" light said smiling "this isn't a time to crush dude" jacob said light rolled his eyes "cameron go get some more anesthesia a bigger dose this time just incase he wakes up you three hold him down this is gonna hurt a lot" light said cameron left to get more anesthesia "oh god" alex said closing his eyes and holding the boys feet down on the table light poured some more whisky on the cloth then pressed the cloth to the boys wound lathos woke up and screamed at the pain light quickly grabbed the stiches and the needle and started to stiche the wound making him scream louder jay quickly covered his mouth making the screams a little muffled cameron ran into the room "do i give it to him now" cameron asked light "yes now" light said trying to stiche the wound but was having a hard time because the boy was still moving around a little cameron pushed the needle into the boys forearm the boy started to calm down then stopped moving and went to sleep again "thank god i wouldn't be surprised if he brought all the watchers to this place with all that screaming" jacob said sitting down in one of the chairs next to the dining table "wouldn't you be if someone was stitching you up" alex said patting jacobs back "i know i would be" cameron said banding the cut on lathos's hand "how old do you think he his" jay asked "id say hes probally 15 maybe 14" jacob said "god i hope not that's so young for all of this to happen to him" cameron said "that's not that much younger then you and light" alex said shrugging "2 to 3 years is a lot" light said bandaging up lathos's shoulder "so what now" alex asked light "i bring him to the couch and then we eat i guess" light said shrugging "do you need help carrying him" jay said "no i got it you guys should bring dinner to the living room we should be there when he wakes up" light said picking lathos bridal style and carrying him over to the couch he laid him down and then sat down next to the sleeping boy the four boys came over and sat down "here i even made another bowl for him" cameron said handing light a bowl of pork and beans "thank you" light said taking the bowl from cameron and started eating "you think he will wanna stay here" jacob said shoving another spoonful in his mouth "i hope not" jay said sitting his bowl done on the coffee table "dont be rude his skills could be used on supplies runs" cameron said smacking jays shoulder "what his skill to hold people hostage yeah that's gonna come in handy" jay said sarcastically "shut up dont act like you wouldn't do the same thing" light said setting his empty bowl on the table jay shrugged eating another spoonful of his food 


End file.
